


What Are Friends For?

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [121]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adorkable, Awesome James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Idiots in Love, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unspecified Setting, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: As if one pining friend wasn't enough, now Rhodey had two. Luckily, he could do something about it and save them all the unhappiness and drama.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [121]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/359723
Comments: 54
Kudos: 447





	What Are Friends For?

“...but he could have anyone and-”

“Okay, I’m cutting that off right there. Seriously, Tony, of course he’s going to want to date you.”

“No, he’s _not_ ,” Tony insisted.

Rhodey tried not to roll his eyes at the ceiling or groan too loudly. “Tony, he’s gay and-”

“-that doesn’t mean he’ll want _me!_ We’ve been friends for years, for fuck’s sake, Rhodey. Friendzone, ever heard of it?”

“Loki’s giant fucking crush on _you_ ,” Rhodey countered, “ever heard of it?”

Tony looked owl-eyed with surprise and Rhodey wasn’t sure he could take much more of this. It had only been a few days but Tony was heart-eyed and insecure. He’d worked out he wanted Loki and didn’t think he had a chance.

The irony that Loki had been in love with him for years and was only _just_ starting to accept he’d never have Tony was painful to contemplate.

Honestly, Loki had been waiting long enough.

It was why Rhodey pulled out his phone. Tony immediately leapt into action, “Rhodey? What are you doing? Who are you calling?”

“Loki.” Rhodey had to bat away Tony’s grabbing hands to avoid him trying to rip the phone from him. “Shut up. We’re fixing this now.”

“Nonononono, you’re fucking _wrecking_ it! Rhodey, fuck, don’t, he doesn’t like me, stopitstopitstop-”

Rhodey just put his hand over Tony’s mouth as the call connected to a confused Loki, “Rhodey? Why are you calling? If you’re looking for Tony he isn’t with me.”

“No, he’s here with me,” Rhodey stated. Tony was giving him a pleading look. Rhodey pointedly held Tony’s eyes and although he was speaking to Loki, he knew his friend would know it was for him as well. “Loki, do you trust that I would never deliberately do something to hurt or humiliate you or ruin your friendship with Tony?”

Tony grimaced, he also looked away from Rhodey. He remained nervous and unhappy but he wasn’t struggling anymore.

There was a noticeable hesitation over the phone before Loki slowly and uncertainly answered, “...yes?”

“Fabulous.” Rhodey said, not quite breathing a sigh of relief. “Because here’s Tony; he’s worked out he has a crush on you and wants to ask you out but thinks you’ll say no.”

Taking the phone away from his ear he held it out to Tony who was looking at it as if it was a poisonous snake about to bite. There was horror and betrayal on his features but Rhodey just gestured more vehemently with the phone and insisted when his friend didn’t take it, “Same question Tones; do you trust me?”

Tony still looked unsure and anxious but he carefully picked up the phone and pressed it to his ear.

“Loki?” Rhodey couldn’t hear what was being said on the other end of the line, but he saw Tony’s shoulders hunch and he stared at his pants leg. “Yeah, it’s... I mean, I do. Fuck, I’m sor-” Tony abruptly stopped and stilled, blinking frantically. “I... huh? You... you _do?_ ” 

Tony was suddenly smiling brightly; he also reached out and slapped his hand on Rhodey’s arm excitedly, making him shake his head in amusement. He still lazily raised his hand and gave Tony a thumbs up. 

“Yeah, uh, tonight? Awesome. We’ll do the-yeah! Exactly.” Tony ducked his head, still grinning. “I’ll see you then, Loki.”

Tony hung up the phone and stared at it for a long moment before he laughed. He then threw himself forward, making Rhodey grunt as he was crammed against the couch by his friend’s body weight. 

“Oh my god, I love you. He _said yes_. We’ve got dinner tonight! We’re going on a date!” Tony smacked a loud kiss on Rhodey’s cheek before abruptly pulling away and leaping off the couch. “I’ve got to get ready, fuck!”

Rhodey just rolled his eyes before stretching out fully on the couch and preparing to weather Tony’s freak out and assure him he looked _fine_.

It was as he was contemplating opening a game on his phone that a message came through from Loki.

_Whatever I can do for you, Rhodey, consider it done._

Rhodey smiled, already knowing how incredulous and happy the other man was; knowing that the text from Loki was the equivalent of Tony’s hug of gratitude and cheek kiss. 

It made him shake his head and type back, _I was happy to help, Loki. Don’t worry about it. I’m just glad to see you both finally getting together._

There was a few minutes silence before a response came; short and simple. _Thank you, Rhodey._

Rhodey grinned widely, feeling pretty damn proud of his success.

**Author's Note:**

> I have another story where Rhodey helps out these adorable idiots and gets them together. That one is set in highschool though and is [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098587) if you want to read it. I just love him being a good, if amused, BFF to them both XD


End file.
